Secrets
by celticgothhardy
Summary: 1. Tosh left a video for the team. What did Owen do? 2. They were going to meet at some time; he just pushed the meeting a little early. Small crossover with Doctor Who. It's just the Doctor. 3. What will they do now?
1. Part One

Chapter: Secrets 1/3  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Jack, Ianto (with a pinch of Jack/Ianto), some miscellaneous and a surprise  
Summary: Tosh gave the team a video goodbye. What did Owen do?  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Torchwood._  
AN: Unless they reveal this plan in the next season, this is an AU. (And yes, this was posted at Livejournal, but for those that don't want to click that they're old enough countless times, it's here.)

* * *

It had been two weeks when the letters came. Owen had the presence of mind to send the letters under the fake Jellied Eels company so no one would find out. A confused delivery boy dropped off four letters with a slightly confused Ianto. After waiting five minutes for the boy to fully leave his sight, he opened the letter addressed to him.

The first part was idiotic. Owen had to bring up every joke and prank that had been pulled within the last five years. Ianto was laughing when Jack came up to see what was going on.

_You remember when Suzie was first here? Before that Glove business, she was going through some rainbow colored pebbles that were in a container that fell through. We switched them out with normal river pebbles and she didn't catch on until she saw a forgotten pebble on my desk. And then she got us with the spiced curry from the restaurant. _

"What are these?" Jack asked, motioning to the letter in his hand and the other three envelopes.

"Letters Owen arraigned to have sent after his death," he wavered, handing over the other three and stared at the top one, Tosh's.

Jack noted the top envelope as well. "I'll put it with all her other things." He took the remaining envelopes down with him after giving a final pat on the shoulder. Ianto went back to his letter and continued reading. The last two paragraphs reduce him to near tears.

_I'm surprised by the way things are turning out. You're not fighting with me anymore. I don't know what's happen, except for the being dead part. I mostly still acted like I was alive most of the time. Well, acted the same. You can't be too bad if Jack's still with you. You know, he used to go around with several of the employees before meeting you._ _Something about you wanted to make him stay in one relationship._ _Guess you're good for more than just being the part-time shag and tea boy._

_He's going to need you. His letter has some news that he won't take lightly._ _He may not take it at all. I'm not going to tell you what it is; he'll share it if he wants to. Be there for him, Ianto._

====/====/====/====/====

Gwen was at her desk when Jack came in. He handed her the envelope before heading to Tosh's desk. Normally, it would have had pictures circling around the computer, but they were now pack in the box with the symbol on the outside of it. Jack traced his hand over one picture that was put in last. It was the first Christmas with Gwen. Jack's hand was traveling down Ianto's back and into his pants for a pinch. His other arm was around Tosh. Owen sat in between him and Tosh while Gwen held the other spot. The camera caught the exact moment that Jack had pinched, showing Ianto with a surprised face for the camera and a laughing Jack. They looked like one grown family.

He started up the stairs when Gwen called to him, "Jack, what's this?"

"Letter from Owen." He finished the way up and closed his door.

"Okay," she mumbled. She cut open the top of the envelope and fished out the paper. His first paragraph was about the fights they had when they were working together. Carys was brought up, along with Owen getting the skeleton wrong and the trip to Brecon Beacons. The second paragraph was purely to embarrass her if anyone was around. It talked about all the times they had sex and what set her off. "Rhys is not seeing this."

_When did you start changing? When did you start heeding Jack's advice about being normal for his sake? Was it after Emma left for London to start a career? Or was it after I stepped into the cage?_ _You've changed, Williams. You came here with a life and managed to keep a hold on it, despite all that Torchwood threw at it. You married Rhys, even though you were carrying a alien baby during parts of the ceremony._ _You're the first one that actually managed to have a life outside of the job. Jack and Ianto don't count; they never seem to leave the hub. You know this well enough, discovering them in the Hothouse._

"Did you really have to bring that back up?" she muttered to herself, the memory coming back fresh as ever. "Naked Hide and Seek?"

_Jack's going to need some time. Ianto's probably behind you, sneaking up to the office to help him out now. Don't go in for a couple of hours or until they let you in. They're going to need time. Jack's going to have some news thrown at him and it's probably better to leave them to their own devices, unless you want a repeat showing._

=====/=====/=====/=====/=====

Jack sat down at his desk and opened the envelope without a second thought. He pulled out the first part, the actual letter and saw another paper. The second paper had the look of the standard forensic shows that explained DNA and relative closeness of people. He set that one aside and picked up the actual letter.

_Jack,_

_We didn't have that many good moments. Granted, I did everything to get under your skin and I didn't follow the rules that much. I could never pull pranks on or with you like Ianto. I didn't fight with you like I fought with Gwen. I'm fairly sure that Ianto would have killed me if I fight with you like I did with Gwen._

"Owen, what's going through your head?" This was not the Owen Jack knew. Owen was never this deep around him, and never this loose with his feelings and inner thoughts.

_After you two got stuck back in 1941, Tosh was telling us about what you did while you were waiting to get back. She talked about meeting the man you took the identity of. When you introduced yourself, you gave the name James Harper. Gwen and Ianto made jokes about how you must have had something wrong in your head for using in my last name as a false name._

Jack shook his head. "I should have paid more attention to what I was saying."

_Curiosity got the better of me. I took a saliva swab since none of your blood is on record or even stored. I compared it with mine. The test result is the second page of this letter. Reading it's a bitch, but what it boils down to is 24 out of 48 markers in common. I should have told you this when I was alive. At least in mind. The only logical thing is I'm your son._

Jack was nearing the edge of crying. His eyes were filling. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

_I'm sorry. I couldn't believe it. You left right after that and everything got pushed back while we tried to survive without you around. After, I didn't feel any need to tell you. I didn't care about the past, just kept living for the day_.

"Was it really that bad? Was I really that bad?" Several tears leaked out and he had to take a controlling breath before finishing.

_Can't believe I'm giving out dating advice. Stay with Ianto. He manages to keep you in line and you calm down after talking and being with him. Damn it, I really wish Gwen hadn't told us she caught you two in the Hothouse._

Jack let out a little snicker when he brought up the ending of Naked Hide and Seek. Tears were leaking at a minuscule lower rate.

_Protect them Harkness. You'll be around longer than me. Even with this death power I have within me. I'll run out. You're not running out; you'll never run out._

He couldn't take anymore. He flipped the letter upside down and swiveled from his desk. His hands held his head, acting heavy as if it was holding more than it should. A chair was pulled up beside him and he grasped Ianto, holding him while he fully let out his tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispers to no one. Ianto pulls him closer, rubbing his back and arms in soothing motions in order to calm him down.

====/====/====/====/====

He's been there for the past two weeks. He came in with persons found late during the bombings on the city. No one knew what had happened. He was found in the middle of the local park, naked and covered in traces of radioactive coolant, which lead to the quarantine until three days ago. No one recognizes him, and his face hasn't been put up in the local news yet. They plan to within the next couple of days.

He hasn't woken up, no sign of life except for the monitor alongside the bed showing an actual heart beat. Nurses have been talking to and around him without any sign. The day before they plan on putting his face on the news, he opens his eyes to see the nurse changing his fluids bag. "Doctor!" she yells, flying out of the room.

He's seen to within ten minutes. After explaining to him where he is, they ask a couple of questions. He can't answer the first on because his mouth's so dry from not drinking anything for long.

"Okay, let's try this again. What is your name?"

"Owen Harper."

* * *

So, comments? Concerns? (Which this isn't as bad as some of the other stuff I'm writing.)


	2. Part Two

Characters: Owen, Doctor, Gwen, Ianto (sorry, no pairings right now)  
Summary: It's not like they wouldn't cross at some point. Someone just forced the meeting a little earlier. Slight crossover with Doctor Who.  
Disclaimer: Sorry, still do not own _Torchwood_.

* * *

He was in the hospital for about a month. No one could find his life during Torchwood, but they could find everything before it. At the least, he had his doctor credentials so he could get a job. A small one with the hospital as they lost a couple of their doctors from the bombings. After recertifying himself, he had to buy a new place and get his life back together.

_Well, at least you're alive._

That was the biggest news to him as he started getting use to breathing again. He lived (for lack of a better term) without breathing, sleeping eating...

_Wonderful, you can have sex again._

Which Owen tried out the first night, and the second night and every night for a straight week. Random shag every day. He was loving the feel of everything again.

If he was living life before, he was living it more now. He didn't get caught up in anything long-term and managed to avoid anything and anyone that reminded him of his old life. He was free of Torchwood for the first time since Katie died.

_Left people that cared about you. The man that is your father who had to learn from a letter._

"Great, now my conscience sounds like Jack." He muttered as he went to get his second daily cup of coffee from the local shop after work. It was already dark out and the one night he didn't have a shift at the hospital. He was going to go to a pub at some point and pick up a random girl to go home with before the next day came.

Unnoticed by him, a man wearing a long brown coat and a blue suit under that was watching him carefully. He sipped his tea carefully before paying and leaving behind him. He readjusted his glasses and hid his screwdriver within his hand.

====/====/====/====/====

"Gwen, forty meters ahead. Two weevils, one fatality already. Ianto, be ready to head off anyone that could be around," Jack yelled through the coms. Ever since the letter, Jack did not want to leave the Hub. Ianto had taken to dosing his last coffee with a mild sedative to force sleep for a few hours.

Gwen switched off her com after confirming before turning to Ianto. "Still hasn't told you?"

"No, and I refuse to read the letter. Whatever Owen told him was more than what he told us."

"What could devastate Jack that much?" Ianto didn't answer.

They arrived at the scene to see the two weevils hunched over a second person. Gwen was the first out, holding a gun and weevil spray in front of her. She swept the eyes of the weevils around the body and proceeded to knock out the first one while Ianto took care of the second one. Even as the two fell to the ground, several more came out.

"Oh, shit," Gwen said, forgetting about her com and backing up slowly.

=====/=====/=====/=====/=====

The Doctor caught up with him at the next intersection. "Do you know what a weevil is?"

Owen stared at him. _This can't be good. _"A what?"

"Weevil. Big nasty thing that was a few alleyways back. Several of them were surrounding this couple. Thought you would have seen it, being the weevil king or whatever it was."

_Who the hell is this guy? And how in the hell did he know that? _"Excuse me?"

"You are Owen Harper, aren't you? Member of Torchwood."

"Was a member, I got out."

"Oh really. Even if your friends are in danger."

"What?"

"Oh, the couple back there. I suspect one is Ianto. Jack talked about him a lot when we were together. Talked about you and the others also. Loves the lot of you. Platonic of course, except for Ianto. Kept talking about how he was going to be different when he got back." He decided to stop for a minute. _Building up suspense. Just like a scene in a movie. What was that one that Rose had me see in the Eighties? _He shook off that thought to get back to the idea at hand. "What do you choose, Owen Harper? A shallow life, trying giving yourself something to replace what you had while ignoring the feelings of guilt, or will you go back, to your friends who could really use help right about now?"

_Why did he have to mention guilt? _Flashes of Abaddon and opening the rift go through his head.

_He and Jack were at an standoff. "I..."_

_"I forgive you." He nods, and lowers his head to not face him. Jack reaches up and pulls him in. A nasty little voice is going off in the back of his head. 'You don't deserve this. You shot him. Betrayed him.' Owen started crying at this thought._

_'He said he forgives me.'_

_'He's putting on a show for the others. Wait until you two are alone.'_

"There was really a group forming around them. Make your decision," Doctor pushed.

Owen pushed his half full coffee into the Doctor's hands and ran back to where the noises were coming from. Gwen and Ianto were backing up opposite of the SUV. Five weevils were closing in slowly while two laid on the ground, unable to see. They kept bumping into each other, which was comical if it wasn't for the fact their relatives were getting closer.

"Bloody hell, where are those group cans?" he muttered, rummaging through the trunk and lifting several lids to find the things. "Gwen!" he yelled, getting her attention, even if she couldn't see exactly who it was. "Group spray?!"

"Far right, towards beginning," Ianto answered. The lid came off and a can was rolling toward the group. After a few seconds, streams of gas was leaking out, taking over the air and bringing down the weevils. A tense minute later, the group started to collapse as the gas dissipated into the air.

"All right, we'll have to bring another car to gather the rest," Gwen noted, walking around them and back to the SUV. Owen had about three seconds on whether to leave or not. But he wasn't fast enough for Gwen to break out into a run and throw her arms around him. She pulled back from him and looked him over. "Where the hell have you been?" she shouted, slapping him before asking.

Owen held the side of his face. "Nice to see you too, Gwen. How's Rhys?" Ianto stepped in front of her. Owen was readying for a blow, or a gunshot. Instead, he grabbed a chunk of his shirt and lifted him against the side of the SUV, choking off his air supply a little bit. "Oi! Ianto, you're not Jack."

"A month. A month! We thought you were dead!" Gwen yelled. She hit him again, a fist into the shoulder.

"Oi! Just because I can heal again doesn't mean I become the punching bag." Ianto released his shirt in surprise. Gwen took his wrist and Ianto went for his neck, confirming what he had already said.

"Let's get back. Jack's going to be wondering what's going on," Ianto suggested, letting Owen go and going to the back of the SUV to grab a few cover bags before going back to the weevils. A few were moving slowly while the three got cuffs and bags on before injecting them with more sedative.

"We can get about half into the SUV," Gwen figured out.

"I'll stay back here until you can get the rest," Owen grumbled.

"Better idea. I'll stay back here," Ianto retorted.

"What? Being gone a month doesn't allow me to be fit for weevil babysitting?"

"You were logged off, Owen. We all thought you were dead. You are not a Torchwood member anymore and therefore cannot be trusted until..."

"That's a load of shit, Ianto."

"That's enough. Owen, passenger's seat. Now," Gwen ended. Ianto and Owen glared at each other while Gwen turned on her ear piece again.

* * *

So, any more comments or concerns?


	3. Part Three

Characters: Gwen, Owen, Jack, Ianto  
Rating: PG (swearing)  
Summary: What will they do now?  
Disclaimer: Am I anybody in connection with the show? No, so I don't own Torchwood.

* * *

"Tosh," Owen yelled throughout the hub. "Come on, Tosh, I haven't been here a month, but that's no reason to avoid me."

"Owen..." Gwen started.

"Tosh, come on!" he shouted.

"Just wait until Jack and Ianto get back. At least help with getting the weevils in," Gwen worried, watching him go back and forth across the Hub trying to find her.

Owen stilled at her desk, seeing the emptiness that didn't usually accompany Tosh's desk. The box had finally been moved to the storage place where all of her other stuff would be as well. "No," he whispered, pulling out the shelves to find them all empty. "No, no. She wasn't that badly hurt. She said she only had the arm; it was paining her," he muttered.

"Owen!" Gwen shouted, getting his attention. She waited until he was looking at her. "Help me with the weevils." Owen mumbled for a minute before joining her out the door to get the weevils from the SUV.

====/====/====/====/====

Jack pulled up in the other car about fifteen minutes after Gwen and Owen left. "Split the group in half?"

"Gwen took what she could and we have the rest." He started dragging the weevils toward the back of the car.

"How many did she have?"

"Four."

"Gwen has four weevils be herself?"

"She's not by herself."

"Who's with her? Rhys?"

"No, and you won't believe me if I told you."

"John?"

"Get in the car, Jack. We'll explain back at the Hub."

"Was it a woman with red hair and a loud personality?"

"Jack," Ianto growled, putting an end to the guessing. He threw up his hands as Ianto got into the driver's seat and took off.

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"Jack!" Ianto barked, making him step back and leaving Ianto to roll his eyes. He turned on his com to fully avoid Jack. "Gwen, how is he?"

"He found out about Tosh, figured out she died..."

"Not surprised."

"Helped with the weevils..."

"You ordered him?" A small sound confirmed his thoughts.

"And then decided to step in a cell with a waking one. I handcuffed him to the railing after knocking him out."

"Okay, we'll have to watch when he's near weevils. Why didn't you put in him in a cell without anything to kill himself with?" Ianto asked.

"We only have three cells left, unless you want Owen in one of the lower ones. Or a weevil."

_They haven't been used on a long time. May not even hold. _"Fair warning, Jack may not like it."

"Jack may not like what?" he directed, letting Ianto know not to talk about him. He grabbed the earpiece. "Gwen, put whoever it is in my office and get them on the couch. Take anything they may kill themselves with and lock them in." He ended the conversation and then threw the piece on the dashboard. "Problem solved."

=====/=====/=====/=====/=====

Jack went straight to the office as soon as they were in the door. The breaking of objects could be heard on the other side. "Anything important that's destroyed will come straight out of working for me," he yelled through the door, opening it in time to see the person retort.

"I work for you for four fucking years. Take it out of the last paycheck I never got," Owen growled, facing him from across the room. "Who the hell killed her? Who killed Tosh?"

Jack pushed back his own questions in order to deal with him. He locked the door as a way to keep people in and out. "His name's Gray; he's my brother."

"He's... he's your... wait, he's, he's still alive!" Owen stood toe to toe, sticking his face straight into Jack's. "I want to see him."

"No."

"The bastard killed Tosh."

"You won't be able to do anything."

"I'll kill him since you can't."

"Can you really kill someone related to you?"

"I've done it before."

"You didn't know then."

Owen ignored the last part and tried to leave. "Let me out, Harkness," he growled, letting out the same tone that scared Janet just over a year ago.

"No."

That flew Owen into a homicidal rage. The first punch hit just below the cheekbone. Unlike the last time, Jack managed to stay up from the first punch. After two minutes, Jack figured this wasn't going to turn out like last time. He grabbed the next fist to go his way and twisted the attached arm up his back. His other arm wrapped around the shoulders. "Owen, Owen listen to me."

"You don't have anything I want to hear."

"There was nothing I could do. I got there too late."

"What were you doing? Having a quick shag with John?" Jack removed his arm from the shoulders and slammed Owen down on the desk, having been cleared by Owen's rage.

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare!" he roared, "Do you really think that I would sacrifice her life for nothing? There was nothing I could do!"

"So what stopped you?" Owen hissed, trying to grab anything with his free arm to hit, throw or stab Jack off of him. He couldn't get to anything of use in the awkward position he was in.

"I thought I could stop him. Talk him out of it. I thought forgiving him would help." Jack was loosening his hold, ready to let go at a moment's notice.

"You've been alive for a while, Harkness, ever learn you can't talk people out of something?"

Jack released him, feeling that the fight was out of Owen. He watched him rub the feeling back into his arm. _Wait, he shouldn't have to do that. _"I've only had that problem with you and Gray."

"Must be immune to your charm."

Jack now watched him, taking in all the indicators he wasn't paying attention to before. _Breathing, sweat, bruising._ "Owen..." he started.

"Yes, Jack, I'm alive. I don't know how, but I'm alive." He collapsed on the couch before going on.

"How long have you been alive?"

"Since the plant. Someone found me in the middle of the park. I was covered in coolant and taken to the hospital. I don't know how I got there. I woke up two weeks ago."

Jack dropped down beside him. "Were you planning on coming back?"

"Face Tosh for yelling at her? Right, you're mad."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Jack, while Gwen was keeping a vigil by your side, I decided to test a theory that you are my biological father. Guess what, the results are positive," he said in a falsely cheerful voice, then went back to being sulky, "You left before I even had the results and didn't bother to tell you after coming back because you left us."

Jack was face with a situation. He had no words to offer, nothing that could clear up the air between them. Knowing a hug may get him punched again, he placed his hand on his shoulder, replicating an earlier moment between them. "You didn't tell them."

"No." A slight waver in his voice caught his attention. "I would have told Tosh when I came back." He buried his head, covering with his hands. "It should have been me. She deserved a life outside. She deserved a better life." His shoulders started to shake slightly as he started to cry. Arms snaked around him and turned to wrap his own arms around.

"She still loved you. That never changed." His own tears fell; his crying held inside while he held Owen in his arms.

* * *

So, that's the end. Before you ask, yes, there is a sequel in the works.

So, any comments, concerns. Feel the need to just be completely silly, go right ahead.


End file.
